ultimo suspiro
by Guardian-del-aura
Summary: Ella se fue, tan rápido que hasta ese momento nunca se pusieron a pensar que ellos no eran eternos, se fue de sus vidas tan joven, llevandose tantos recuerdos y sin embargos, nunca se fue del todo


Se limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos, irritados de tanto llorar, su corazón derrotado y herido, sus ánimos derrumbados, el aire en el auto era tenso, nadie decía nada, el ambiente fue y era pesimista, lleno de dolor, algunas seguían llorando, su padre se dio la tarea de ser el mas fuerte entre la familia, pero al ver sus ojos podía ver el dolor que transmitían, Lincoln no sabia que hacer, era la primera vez que pasaba algo como eso, en su mente no era ajeno a la muerte, pero jamás llego a profundizarla.

Y ayer le había tocado a una de ellas, una de sus hermanas había fallecido llevándose toda la alegría con ella, los sollozos seguían, le seguían desde ayer y parecía que nunca desaparecerían, su madre estaba prácticamente desecha, el grito que salió de su boca cuando un doctor le dijo que ya estaba muerta le erizo la piel, cuando la información se proceso en su cabezas le hizo doler tanto que parecía que tuviesen una herida abierta en su pecho

"!_Déjenme verla_!, Lynn, tan impulsiva, tan terca como era negó a creer, saltando directo al corredor donde el cuerpo ya sin pulso de su hermana estaba reposando, ella no era la única, como una llama esperanzadora le siguieron, pero los doctores más grande y más altos que ellas se interpusieron en la puerta.

Lincoln no recordaba mucho más que la estática, los pies pesados, su quijada entumecida y la negación de su voz a salir y trasmitir algo, lo que sea, su mente pensando que ella saldría de la habitación, con una gran sonrisa y les diría que era una broma.

Pero en ella no cabían las bromas.

No podía creer que esa mañana todo cambiaria, se había despertado y desayunado con total normalidad, pensando que jugaría con Clyde, todos estaban en la mesa comiendo y degustando, todos excepto ella, así que su madre se fue, movido por la curiosidad y una preocupación que existía por todas sus hermanas y que se profundizaba en las menores, era raro.

Allí la encontró, durmiendo pacíficamente con las sabanas cubriéndola hasta el cuello, su madre la sacudió un poco a la par que llamaba su nombre, pero nada, se negaba a abrir sus ojos, era normal que tuviesen el sueño pesado y la suave voz de su madre no ayudaba a su causa, sin embargo algo se sentía mal en todo eso, su madre destapo la sabana y exhalo en sorpresa.

Para Lincoln, su piel nívea y su cabello negruzco seguía completamente igual que el día anterior, desde ese lado no podría decir que estaba mal, para el Lucy solo estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, pero su madre vio la sangre cayendo por un rio en ambos lados de la cama absorbidos por las sabanas y la cama.

Llamo a su padre y emprendieron viaje al hospital, todas ellas, desde sus padres hasta sus hermanos incluso la pequeña Lily en brazos de sus madre, recordar el viaje fue todo un momento terrorífico, su hermana Lucy estaba atrás del todo, tendida como una muñeca de porcelana, la sangre ya seca, como pintura vieja viajando a lo largo y ancho de sus brazos.

Era un espectáculo horrible, algunas veces giraban la cabeza para ver si su hermana estaba bien, pero nadie sabia la respuesta, al llegar le dieron una camilla y su familia se quedo en la sala de espera, todos esperanzados en una respuesta positiva, saber que su hermana estaba herida pero viva, sin embargo todo se quebró en solo hora y media de traerla al hospital.

El funeral también fue prematura, aparte de un reducido grupo de familia y amigos nadie mas vino y eso estuvo bien, su madre no quería tratar con nadie, las demás no se sentían capaz de simpatizar con nadie y Lincoln no quería saber de nadie más.

El regreso fue apático, Lincoln recordó haberla visto con el ataúd abierto antes de enterrarla, nada, sin un cambio, como si solo estuviese durmiendo, nada que indicaba que su hermana estaba fallecida.

Y cuando vio el gran ataúd negro descender frente a una lapida, supo que nadie la podría despertar.

Pero la vida seguía, aun con el dolor de una perdida, su familia la superaría, siempre recordando a su hermanita

* * *

La mañana siguiente pareciese que nada cambiaba, una rutina hecha de vidas ininterrumpidas, su padre le había dicho que sacarían la cama y pondrían todas las cosas de Lucy en un ataúd, su madre de vez en cuando tenía ataques de histeria y se ponía a llorar mucho, vio a Lynn mirando fijamente la cama desprovista de sabanas y almohadas, solo una cama vacía.

-Estaba aquí-aseguro con fuerza-en su cama, acostada, mirándome-

-Era un sueño Lynn-le dijo Luna empática, palmeando suavemente su espalda-Lucy se fue-

Esas palabras duras salieron sin maldad, Luna era más madura de lo que se podía pensar y sabia que evadir la realidad no era nada bueno, mientras aceptase la realidad mas podían dejar atrás todo ese dolor.

Lynn por primera vez no actuó salvajemente, un dolor inmenso le atravesó, ella era la mas cercana a su hermana, pero no dijo nada, en vez de eso dejaría que los sacos en los gimnasios y las pelotas de futbol en los campos reciban su dolor.

La noche cayo un día después del funeral, el ambiente aun depresivo se relajo, Lincoln sabia que toda su familia le dolía y le seguiría doliendo.

Pero la vida seguía.

Miro su imagen en el espejo, sus ojos irritados, su expresión sombría y triste, sintiéndose hecho trizas, su garganta irritada y las sombras pronunciadas e hinchadas bajo sus ojos, su cabello semipeinado, su boca se sentía asquerosa lo que lo llevo al baño, se relamía los dientes sintiendo su mal aliento impregnado en ellos, el agua corría como una catarata, a los pocos minutos se sintió cansado, últimamente siempre se sentía cansado, pensó que sus padres lo tenían peor con tantas que reordenar, sus ojos se sintieron adoloridos, secos y nublosos, el baño perdía color y se volvía gris, su boca seca y la cabeza doliente, sus ojos se cerraban y abrían constantes, todo lo que recibía era su reflejo pero de pronto vio una mancha blanca cubrir su visión.

Y lo que vio lo hizo gritar.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-Su madre, ya en un estado frenético, solo aumento ante el grito de su hijo.

Su corazón palpitante, su garganta irritada, sus nervios sofocándole, sus manos temblorosos apretando su pecho temiendo que su corazón saliese, sudor y lagrimas saliendo como cascada, su voz ahora temblorosa y débil.

-¡¿Lincoln?!-

-¡Y-Yo la vi!-aseguro, su voz era tan fuerte que se lastimo, pero no le importaba, siguió-¡Yo la vi!-repitió

Y hubiese repetido lo mismo si su padre no lo sacaba de ahí, todo el camino tropezando y temblando.

Lisa tuvo que darle unas pastillas para calmarlo, su padre la miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero hablaría con ella mas tarde,

-Lincoln-le llamo una vez que la pastillas pasaron por su garganta con ayuda del agua-¿Qué paso?-

Lincoln se tardo en responder, quería decirle, de verdad quería decirle, pero con todo lo que pasaba no quería cargar mucho mas la tensión, pero ¿Qué mas podía hacer?, ciertamente actuar como que nada ocurrió no era una opción.

-Vi a Lucy-le dijo, su padre lo miro inexpresivo, serio, casi fríamente y Lincoln temía que hubiese herido sus sentimientos, pero el estaba mas herido-Estaba en el espejo, parecía que quería salir-

Los labios de su padre temblaron, tratando de encontrar algo que decir, Lisa por primera vez en demasiado tiempo no lo miraba inexpresivamente, no sabía ni que cara poner por lo que estaba escuchando de su hermano mayor.

Pero el adulto se sentó, tenso, muy tenso, palmeando la espalda de Lincoln suavemente y esto no lo hizo sentir mejor.

-Yo también la extraño hijo-le dijo con voz suave, pensando que su hijo había tenido un momento donde la tristeza engaño a su mente, tenía que hacer ver a Lincoln que ya no se podía hacer nada, pese a todo, el mismo estaba en un estado pésimo, pero primero debía levantar a sus propios hijos, luego podía lamentarse.

Lincoln de verdad quería refutarlo, contradecirlo, pero nada de eso serviría, hasta el mismo Lincoln pensó que tuvo un momento de debilidad, pero esa debilidad era demasiado realista, demasiado, sus ojos pequeños, punzantes y rojizos mirándolo desde el otro lado del cristal, sus labios reseco y azules sintiendo su fatiga.

Y su mano, extendida a lo largo con los dedos extendidos, apuntando hacia el, rozando el cristal como si quisiera atravesarlo hacia donde estaba, gritando sin voz, cerro sus ojos, queriendo olvidarse de todo eso, recordar sus ojos hacia que sus entrañas se removieran y su corazón se alenté con terror.

Al final ambos lo dejaron calmarse y el resto del día ninguna de sus hermanas pregunto, pero la preocupación estuvo más palpable que nunca, sus hermanas estuvieron encima de el, con el miedo de perder a otro miembro de su familia.

Lincoln les aseguraba que todo estaba bien, pero la verdad era que no se sentía bien.

* * *

Con el tiempo se sentía cada vez mas deplorable, mas cansado y con la irritabilidad a flor de piel, asustadizo, inestable, con las manos temblándole cada vez más, algunas veces teniendo que faltar a la escuela por sus ataques de histeria.

Leni la miraba desde el marco de la puerta, observando con preocupación y tristeza a su hermano tendido en la cama, su piel mas pálida y su mirada cristalina, no quería irse, había discutido con sus hermanas hasta el cansancio, debían quedarse y apoyarlo, hasta que finalmente se recupere, pero la verdad era que ninguna estaba del todo bien, el golpe que recibieron fue demasiado, pese a que estaban atentas, no podían decir mucho.

-Vámonos ya Leni-

-No-le dijo con firmeza, aunque su voz era suave, su decisión no-Me quedare a cuidar a Linky-

Leni se había pegado tanto a Lincoln como Rita de Lily, siempre teniéndola en brazos, arrullándola y a veces sollozando al recordarse que siempre le faltaría una hija, Leni se había transformado en una segunda madre, no solo para el sino para sus hermanos, siempre pendiente de cualquier necesidad, ella hacia que todo fuese un poco mas llevadero

Lori no le dijo nada, ya habían pasado los cuatros días que les dieron para estar de luto, debían volver a clase ese miércoles, luego de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta de que Leni no necesitaba volver pronto, así lo dejo pasar, pero con un toque de su preocupación y responsabilidad, Lori les advirtió, nada de travesuras ni desorden.

La tarde transcurrió normal, Leni se dio permiso de quedarse a dormir un rato en la cama a un lado de su hermano, se sentía frio y ella pensaba que tenia fiebre, así que lo arropo y le dio todo el calor en un confortante abrazo.

Pronto su mente se encontró débil, incapaz de mantenerse en constante alerta sus parpados pesados y finalmente cerrados en un apaciguador sueño.

En el sueño todo estaba bien, ella era una modista, todas las modelos pidiendo sus vestidos y ella lograba confeccionar los mejores atuendos y prendas del siglo, usaría esa camisa rojo-claro que vio en la tienda hace tiempo atrás, con determinación iluminando sus ojos y una maquina de coser frente a ella, las telas de color verde, rojo, azul, blanco y gris platino desfilaban detrás de ella, acumulados en un montón de telas, eso no la mermaba ni mucho menos, dentro de todo ese desorden había un orden silencioso que le hablaba al momento de sentir la seda, el algodón o la tela contra su piel, sus manos tocaban y recorrían cada centímetro con una trabajada y eficaz experiencia de años, su mente divagando en formas, curvas y contornos para diseñar su obra, pero ese mundo no se vio tanto como un sueño sino antes de sentir dos dedos tocando su parpado izquierdo, era delgados pequeños y fríos, ella abrió los ojos, sintiéndolos tan irritados como ella, su vista se nublo por las lagrimas que lo cubrían y su mente se revolvía hasta poder enfocarse en un mar de oscuridad y tonos blancos, ella no entendía lo que pasaba, no hasta que pudo sentir algo alzándose a un lado de ella.

Envuelto en un mar de oscuridad y un extraño y lúgubre tono blanco brillante, envolvió sus manos en un puño con sus uñas clavadas el su sabana, todo el lugar parecía respirar con pesadez.

Ella quiso decir algo, pero su mente seguía dormitando, se sentía pesada y drenada de toda la energía de su cuerpo, una sensación de frialdad beso cada poro de su cuerpo, la cosa que estaba sumergida en esa amalgama de oscuridad y luz espectral se acerco, sus dedos, pequeños y pálidos le agarraron su brazo con fuerza.

Grito al sentir su carne y piel siendo estrujadas con salvajismos, sus manos frías le dañaban quería apartarlos, pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado y entumecido, un brillo sangriento se empezó a formar a la altura de su cara, eran de un profundo rojo y la miraban directo a la cara, lo que estuviese a su lado vigilaba cada una de sus expresiones, cuando el dolor se volvió mas agudo a través de los siguientes segundos unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, apretando los dientes y arqueando la espalda.

Quería decirle que se detuviera, su garganta se sentía seca, cada que tragaba salida le dolía, pero el grito que salía era tan natural, pero se forzó en lanzar un mensaje coherente, con dolor grito:

-¡B-Basta!-

Y la mano que le aprisionaba la soltó, dejándola con una sensación de dolor liberada y acrecentando en su brazo, de un momento a otro sus ojos volvieron a sentirse pesados, las sombras y luces bailaban a su alrededor mientras los ojos rojos la seguían mirando.

Y de nuevo la inconsciencia domino su cuerpo, finalmente todo se fue al igual que sus energías.

* * *

Lincoln la miraba sin decir nada, ya vestido y sentado, miraba preocupado a su hermana, el tiempo que durmió a su lado pudo tener por momentos, por fin luego de varios días dejo de sentirse incomodo, luego de aquel episodio sabia que el golpe emocional que sentía era muy grande, pero había veces que lo vivido lo sentía muy real, incluso para alguien quien llevaba un golpe emocional demasiado grande para el, Lisa le había dicho que cuando se perdía a alguien era normal pensar que seguía en este plano, ya sea de manera espiritual o de manera física renegando de su propio fallecimiento.

-Leni-la llamo, empujándola suavemente-Leni-

Pero ella se negaba a despertar, su rostro estaba apacible y luego el recuerdo de Lucy lo azoto rompiendo su paciencia, la agarro de los hombros con fuerza y la agito mientras gritaba su nombre

Leni al fin pudo despertar, lanzo un grito cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba, con los ojos abiertos y la expresión sorpresiva puesta en su rostro se suavizo al pasar un momento.

-Lincoln-le dijo, en un susurro cansino.

Leni le sonrió para darle un fuerte abrazo, el mas pequeño sentía que su hermana no quería soltarlo, Lincoln le devolvió el abrazo, aun sentados en la cama, sin despegarse en ningún momento, solos en silencio dejándose envolver por la comodidad como podían, a Lincoln le preocupaba ese repentino abrazo, sin embargo solo pudo recostarse aun mas en el abrazo, con su cabeza apoyada en el cuello de su hermana mayor.

* * *

Y así los días seguían pasando, cada día la tensión y la depresión se iba despegando como una curita siendo desprendida de una herida, lentamente se iba yendo, Lincoln tuvo que volver a la escuela aun con las protestas de Leni y su madre, pero el sabia que tenia que dejarlo pasar, esos sentimientos negativos tardarían mas que una semana en irse, pero su regreso fue un primer paso que tenia que dar.

Sus compañeros fueron compresivos, Clyde intentando darle una sesión de psicología amateur, sus amigos hacían de todo para motivarlo y Stella fue un hombro libre donde podía llorar, Ronnie nunca fue buena con las palabras pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo en video chat y toda la clase solo pudo atinar a darle su espacio y para la mayoría de los alumnos, nada había cambiado, nada fuera de lo común.

El timbre sonó, la clase de historia fue larga y trabajosa todo adornado con una tarea compleja que se debía entregar en un mes, ese día estaba pintando pesado, nada habría alterado el curso natural de su escuela en su ausencia.

El mar de personas no tardo en salir de las aulas, Lincoln se perdió en todo ese mar de personas, el bullicio se esparció por todo el corredor, cada voz saliendo de cada persona, cada ruido haciendo eco cuando se movía, empujaba o golpeaba algo, una gran migraña intensa se apodero de su cabeza, quería gritar, decirles a todos que se vayan al infierno y que guardaran silencio, su corazón bombeando deprisa en su pecho, dejándole un aviso de un posible pre infarto, finalmente llego, su viejo casillero sin ninguna decoración, era simple y pasaba desapercibido entre filas y filas de casilleros, pero así le gustaba, lo importante era lo que estaba dentro.

Una carta salió volando, meciéndose en el aire, Lincoln no esperaba eso, con todo en su mente aun no olvidaba que mañana seria San Valentín, pero no quiso decir nada, debería de ser un día enérgico y alegre para sus hermanas, pero ellas parecían totalmente reacias a la idea del día de los enamorados, la carta cayo de cara al suelo, al recogerlo vio un corazón de color totalmente negro dibujado encima de la apertura donde debería de tirar para abrir la carta, en su interior había una carta con un poema escrito en puño y letra elegante y suave:

"**Mi corazón de rojo palpitar, a ti te lo voy a dar, con el deseo de él tuyo poseer, para el cual atesorar y para siempre cuidar, mediante esta carta te pido, que con un mensaje pidas ser mío para siempre**"

La siguió leyendo hasta que pudo memorizar los párrafos, era raro, para alguien que nunca llamo la atención de nadie a parte de su cabello, para los demás era alguien bastante promedio –Y Lincoln se atrevería pensar que en realidad era promedia tirando hacia abajo para los estándares—Una punzada de alegría broto en su corazón, tal vez ese día no iba a ser tan malo después de todo.

Clyde le llamo la atención, diciendo algo sobre ir a jugar en su casa, debería ir con él para decirle que no le apetecía, no hasta que su madre puede pasar un tiempo sin tener a sus hijos lejos sin entrar en un ataque de pánico.

* * *

Mas y mas cartas llegaron con el pasar de los días, incluso después de San Valentín, siempre adornados con poemas, versos y deseos de formarse como pareja, aunque las cartas a veces llegaban a ser muy posesivas con respecto a el, también eran adornados con sentimientos de amor puro, Lincoln decidió no contarle nada de esto a sus hermanas, si Lucy no los hubiera dejado entonces su temor se debería a que no quería que sea espiado y hostigado por ninguna de ellas, pero ahora era el entendimiento de que no era el momento adecuado para ello.

Pero nada de eso le hacia soportar mas la situación que presentaba.

Estaba mal, Lincoln lo sabia desde que empezó a ver cosas que no deberían de estar ahí, de sentir como su casa se volvió pesada y sus nervios explotaban sin control de vez en cuando.

Era de noche, Lincoln estaba tratando de dormir lo mas pronto posible, no quería estar desierto mucho tiempo, había descubierto que mientras mas pronto dormía, mas rápido pasaba la noche, en un principio creyó que su hermana le hablaría en sueños, pues cuando estaba despierto no decía nada, a veces ni siquiera hacía falta que saliesen luces y cosas raras como en poltergeist, a veces bastaba con quedarse a un lado suyo y mirarlo, Lincoln intento hablarle, pero ella era reacia a verla, una vez tuvo la idea de tocarle el brazo, su piel era suave, fría, huesuda y tiesa, la primera noche que la vio a un lado de su cama, dio un grito, el terror lo invadió al volver a ver esa tez blanca, pero luego de procesarlo todo la alegría lo invadió, hasta que se dio cuenta del ambiente, el silencio frio y apático, sus ojos penetrantes y fijos, siempre en el, ahora intentaba dormir cada vez que sentía su presencia, era pequeña, mas pequeña de lo que recordaba, pero eso no lo calmaba.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, tapándose hasta el cuello y envolverlo, se sentía sumamente nervioso, aquello no era normal, sentía que había algo mas, pero nunca podría decirlo gracias al pavor que estaba sintiendo.

Pudo sentirla, acariciando su frente con aquellos pálidos dedos pequeños, sintiendo como sentía cada centímetro de su piel con la yema de sus dedos, Lincoln intento alejarla, pero siempre que lo hacia volvía, insistente y determinada, no pudo detenerla cuando empezó a bajar por sus orejas, se detuvo en ese lugar por unos momentos, Lincoln pudo sentir como quería que la mirase a los ojos y eso hizo, inclusive debajo de su cabello pudo sentirlos, sus labios estaban resecos y pintados de un azul pálido y si sus ojos de verdad hubiesen sido revelados se notaria las venas punzantes y rojizos.

Lincoln sollozo un poco, pues nunca como ahora se había dado cuenta de que estaba viendo a su hermana muerta, nunca se sintió tan palpable y real, desde que apareció le iba inyectando pequeña dosis de realidad hasta hacerlo tan visible como una pintura o como las nubes, de nuevo quiso alejarla y cuando lo hizo por primer vez vio algo más que indiferencia, frunció el ceño con fuerza, sus labios haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-L-Lucy-su voz salió temblorosa y débil, en otros tiempos se hubieran burlado de el-¿Po-Porque estas a-aquí?-

Ella no respondió, simplemente se quedo mirando unos momentos, tiesa y callada, Lincoln en un impulso de fraternidad quiso tocar su brazo, Lucy de un manotazo lo repelió y para horror de Lincoln empezó a llorar, con fuerza, su pecho bajando y subiendo, pudo ver lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, quiso ayudarla, así que con una mano temblorosa se acerco.

Un fuerte grito encendió las alarmas en su cabeza, era fuerte y desgarrador, pero contra todo pronóstico la envolvió en un abrazo, sintió asco pues la sentía como un cadáver debería ser, sin vida y totalmente fría, pero eso no le importo, en algún punto pensó que su hermana era un alma en pena, que en algún punto de su vida sentía que no valía la pena seguir y por eso se abrió las venas con la hoja de afeitar que su hermana Lynn había encontrado tiempo después cuando tuvieron que guardar sus cosas en el ático.

Recordar ese filo con la sangre seca le causo nauseas a todos, su padre tuvo que recogerlo y tirarlo en la basura.

Por un ataque de curiosidad le toco sus muñecas, ahí estaban, ya sin sangre pero abiertas, esas malditas heridas que seguían a lo largo de la muñeca.

Pudo sentir el peso de su cabeza recostándose en su pecho, Lincoln suavemente se cayo en su cama, dejando que todo el peso de su miedo desapareciera.

Pero lo que nunca pudo soltar fue aquella alarma en su cabeza, algo andaba mal.

Lucy se acurruco lo mejor que pudo, en un gesto que Lincoln consideraba que daría un poco de paz a su hermana la envolvió con la sabana, el frio impregnado en su piel le adormecía y durmió con tanta paz como no lo había tenido desde la muerte de su hermana menor.

* * *

La noche era absoluta, el ruido se rompía cuando una puerta de madera pesada y grande se estrellaba contra el piso.

Lincoln Loud había muerto tres días después del 14 de febrero, como su hermana parecía dormido, tieso y frio, su padre lo encontró al buscarlo para irse a la escuela.

Pero cuando lo vio, tan parecido a su hermana entro en pánico.

La noticia fue otro puñal a todos al saberse que su hermano también había muerto, solo a un mes de su hermana.

Rita había estado en un estado paranoico, Lucy fue una perdida que la cambio a un modo paranoico y sensible y Lincoln la alejo de cualquier posible cambio tirándola a una corriente contraria a cualquier signo de recuperación.

Ahora estaba recluida y constantemente verificando la salud de su hijo, Lily no se había despejado de ella, ni siquiera para dormir y el Sr. Loud no tuvo ninguna protesta, ahora solo podía rezar para que Dios no se le ocurra llevarse a otro de sus hijos.

Todo se caí y el temor de otra perdida era palpable.

-Hola Lincoln-su voz nació suavemente de su garganta-te ves hermoso-si hubiese estado en otro tiempo y otra forma sus mejillas se sonrojarían-no sabes cuánto lamento todo, lamento haberte dañado, haberte asustado y lamento todo el dolor que provoque a nuestra familia-

Suspiro con tanta pesadez, era similar, pero al final solo su familia sabría la diferencia.

-Pero nada se comparaba con el dolor de saber que nunca serias mío-le dijo con tristeza, sintiendo que volvería a llorar en cualquier momento-por eso tenía que hacerlo-¿Sabes?, La bisabuela Henrietta era muy inteligente, no solo se veía como yo, también pensaba como yo-

Si seguía mirándolo sabía que no podría detenerse, que podría mirarlo hasta que el padre astro saliera en lo alto, ella necesitaba ser mas rápida.

-Así que cuando vi en su viejo libro de hechizos que para tener tu corazón necesitaba morir me aterre, pero si eso hacia que estuviéramos juntos para siempre, lejos de la discriminación, la prohibición y el rechazo entonces lo valdría-

Sus lagrimas caían al piso inmisericordemente, pero nadie la oiría, nadie.

-Me dolió mucho cuando me rechazaste, cuando aparecí en el espejo, cuando te acaricie la cabeza, cuando aparecía para verte, cuando te acercaste a Leni, pero entiendo que tal vez fue demasiado para tu corazón, tenia que esperar el momento perfecto, hasta que pudieras aceptarme en tu corazón-se detuvo unos segundos admirando su hermosa cabellera blanca-quitar tu vida fue lo mas difícil que pude haber hecho, pero todo fue por ti-

Era el momento, con suavidad lo beso en los labios, haciendo todo lo posible para disfrutar el momento, cuando se retiro, sus parpados se abrieron, cansados como cuando estaba vivo

-¿Lucy?-

-Hola Lincoln-finalmente estaban juntos, para siempre

* * *

**Bueno, esta historia se supone que era para el reto de #tlhValentine sin embargo a sabiendas que no era tan rápido y habria dias donde escribiria nada gracias a mi falta de inspiracion, decidi no entrar, mas no descarte la idea**


End file.
